Machines abound for fastening packages with endless plastic belts. Such machines include feeding devices for encircling the packages with web segments and bonding assemblies for heating one or both ends of a web segment and pressing the segment ends together. The technological problems lie in designing the bonding assembly simply enough. Present bonding assemblies are complex, i.e. have many moving parts, and are prone to breakdowns.